Child Of The Leaves
by makacatori
Summary: The child raised in the wilderness by his guardian has finally returned to Konoha for the Genin exam and into the arms of his sensei, Itachi, who he saved from certain death years earlier. YAOI ItachiNaruto HAITUS


**Child Of The Leaves** by makacatori

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** The child raised in the wilderness by his guardian has finally returned to Konoha for the Genin exam and into the arms of his sensei, Itachi, who he saved from certain death years earlier. YAOI (Itachi/Naruto)

**Warning:** YAOI (Itachi/Naruto), violence, cursing, possible sex scene, (Sakura bashing) and Sasuke is not often seen in this story.

**Facts:**

1. Itachi didn't murder the Uchihas, his best friend did

2. Itachi recently change from ANBU to Jounin at age seventeen

3. Sasuke is only two years younger than Itachi and now at age fifteen he's a Chuunin

4. Naruto was raised in the wild by Aster, he has yet to see Konoha or any other Hidden Villages

5. Sasuke is three years older than Naruto

6. Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto and Tenten are all twelve years old

7. Sakura, Shino, Lee, Hinata, Kiba and Sasuke are all Fifteen years old and Chuunins

"Blah" –Talking

_Blah_ –Thinking

**A/N:** This is a Holiday present from me to you for those who love Itachi/Naruto stories.

**Chapter One**

Discovery and Someone Found

Itachi stood under the hot coursing water that ran from the shower head over his long silky black hair that fell down to his shoulders and firm toned body. He was thin, but muscular. The warm light in the shower caught the reflection of the water that flowed down his pale lean chest, curve of his lower back and six pack stomach, making his skin glow. His eyes were closed the long dark eye lashes framing them sparkled with droplets of water that dripped down to his square chin and over defined cheek bones. Plump pink lips were parted as he sighed. He let his memories flow across his conscious. It was that one memory he so cherished and yet hated with a passion.

_When Itachi was fourteen, three months after becoming an ANBU and one month since the Uchiha massacre, he had taken on what was thought an A ranked mission, but turned out to be a suicide mission. He had been wounded fatally and expected to die. He had stumbled in a clearing and waited for death. _

_However death dead not come. He was rescued, an angel, a beautiful blond nine-year old boy with heavenly blue eyes had saved him. Using an advanced blood limit, he called Catori or Spirit he replenished Itachi's chakra. And then healed him with medical jutsus. Creating a temporary shelter the boy had cared for him in the wild for a week straight never sleeping or eating. And whenever Itachi would awaken he would seek out those beautiful blue eyes and the soft voice that comforted him. _

_When one night he awoke from a particularly bad fever in which he hallucinated about his family's murder, he found the exhausted boy asleep next to him, his head resting on Itachi's chest. As the boy slept Itachi traced the boy's ethereal features. Soft skin tanned into a gold, pale blond hair bleached from the sun, graceful neck, and long thick eye lashes that framed large slightly slanted eyes. Plump cherry lips, button nose, lingering baby fat on his face, three curious scars on either cheek that looked like whiskers and a small, lean and wiry body. His hair was so soft and yet short and unruly under Itachi's hand. "What your name?" Itachi whispered. He then was reclaimed by sleep, but it was peaceful slumber. When he awoke next, the boy was gone. Leaving him with only a name scrawled in the dirt. The name was 'NARUTO'._

_When Itachi made his way back to Konoha, he demanded leave so he could find the boy. The third Hokage refused him, saying "Naruto must not be found. He will return in due time." When Itachi plagued him with questions about Naruto to shut Itachi up the third Hokage told Itachi the truth of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and how the vessel, Naruto, was almost assassinated at the age of three. He was taken away and would not return for some time. And so the years passed and Itachi, waited and yearned for the boy to come to Konoha. _

_He had fallen in love with Naruto and could love no one else._

Seventeen year old Uchiha Itachi got out of the shower dripping water and thinking of Naruto. He had told no one of his encounter with Naruto, except the third Hokage. Tomorrow was the Genin test and he had been demoted for three years to relieve stress and become a Jounin sensei.

Outside of the Konoha gates

"Itchy!" Hollered a beautiful lean twelve year old blond boy as he attempted to yank off a summer sweater. A pale hand caught the rising shirt and yanked it back down. "Aster! Please, do I have to wear a shirt," Naruto tugged on the offending article "And these foot protectors?" Naruto said glaring at his sandals.

"It's not my fault you always refuse to wear shirts and shoes! If you followed my directions, you'd be used to it now!" The seventy year old woman wearing a green dress over her thin body and a large brimmed straw hat to keep the sun off, as well as to hide her grey hair said. She glared at the boy and they continued with childish banters until they reached the gates. Two ANBU guards sprang up from no where surprising the woman, but not Naruto, since he had detected them a mile away by their smell. Aster jabbed Naruto in the gut for not telling her and smiled at the guards. "Hiya, I'm suppose to meet the Hokage today and—" The two guards bowed and opened the gates.

Aster whispered loudly to Naruto "See what some good old girly charm can do?"

"They were probably worried you'd go complain to their mothers about their sons being rude to an old person." Naruto whispered loudly back, causing Aster to change three shades of red and hit him on the head. They quickly made their way to the Hokage's tower Naruto running from Aster, luckily Naruto's speed was astounding even to the ANBU, whom watched their departure.

The Hokage's tower

The third Hokage watched amused as Naruto and Aster burst into his office and Naruto quickly climbed up the walls using two adjacent walls for footing to reach the towering ceiling. "You come down here right now you damn brat!" Aster screamed shaking her fist at the cringing Naruto.

"Not until you dye your hair!" Naruto laughed, but quickly turned pale as Aster began to walk up the wall using chakra to stick. The third Hokage thought it appropriate to now clear his throat. Aster spun around and jumped to the floor, looking sheepishly at her brother's student she apologized "Sorry Hokage-sama, the damn brat just won't listen to reason."

"Oh and what reason is that?" The third Hokage asked merrily. Aster began to sputter as Naruto answered.

"She's been trying to convince me she's not old." The third Hokage chuckled as Aster began to threaten Naruto again.

"Aster," The Hokage called making Aster focus her attention on him "Is Naruto ready for the Genin exam?" Aster frowned for a moment before answering with a sly smile.

"You will be very surprised." Aster said.

"Alright, Naruto I better escort you to the Academy then." The hokage said leading Naruto out of the office and sending Aster a glance. Naruto walked happily along next to the Hokage spouting fifty word per second. The Hokage just nodded occasionally not really understanding what Naruto was saying. When they reached the academy Naruto took an experimental whiff of air and frowned. "What wrong Naru-Chan?" The third Hokage asked curiously.

"That room is full of really nervous and scared people," Naruto said indicating the windows of Iruka's classroom. The Hokage looked astounded at Naruto before answering.

"That's because they're afraid they're going to fail the test."

"Oh!" Naruto said nodding his head understandingly. The Hokage led Naruto into the academy and to Iruka's classroom. He rapped on the door smartly and Iruka called out for him to come in.

"Hokage-sama, how may I help you?" Iruka asked bowing low.

"Iruka, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He will be tested for the Genin exam." Iruka nodded and Naruto quickly took a seat next to a sleeping boy and a large boy eating chips. One by one the students were called and finally Naruto made his way to the examination room.

"Okay, the test in broken down in three parts. First is the ninjutsu test in which we will ask you to create a henge and a bushin. Second is a taijutsu test in which you are required to land five hits on an academy teacher and finally there's the accuracy test in which you need to hit moving targets. Are you ready?" Iruka asked. This boy, who had never stepped into his classroom, intrigued him. The populace never knew the truth of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto nodded, but asked "Can I do another clone technique other than the bushin?" Looking a Mizuki, who nodded, Iruka nodded his head in acceptance. Naruto quickly did the hand seals and yelled out "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Iruka's eye widened as three solid clones popped into existence. Mizuki's eyes nearly popped out at the jutsus ranking.

"Okay now the henge." Iruka said as Naruto dismissed the clones. Naruto quickly henged and was replaced by an identical copy or Iruka. "Okay taijutsu." Mizuki said eager to pit himself against a worth opponent. Naruto nodded and followed Mizuki and Iruka out behind the academy. Mizuki immediately fell into position as Naruto fell into an unfamiliar stance. Quickly Mizuki charged striking blows at Naruto, however much to Mizuki's and Iruka's surprise Naruto easily dodged or blocked his kicks and punches. Naruto quickly took control of the fight winning five heavy kicks and punches that knocked Mizuki around like a poorly made doll. "Very well, onto the accuracy training." Iruka said to the relaxed boy and the gasping Mizuki.

Naruto requested that they throw multiple targets at a time. Naruto hit each target in the bull's eye, while transitioning from taijutsu moves. Soon all of the targets were gone and Naruto had graduated as the rookie of the year much to Neji's displeasure.

Four hours later ---- The Hokage's tower

The Hokage at hunched over his paper work, setting up teams. He was in a dilemma. Naruto was a virtually unknown variable in the new Genin teams. And in addition to this there was two an odd men out. Finally reaching a conclusion, though not the best the Hokage sighed. Team eight, under Itachi and Asuma would be Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto. When he placed Naruto under Itachi there was a humorous glint in his eyes and he chuckled. Itachi would finally reach the boy he so loved, this group would be interesting.

The Academy--- the next day

Naruto sat impatiently as the teams were called. Finally Iruka said "Team eight, due to the odd number of students will possess five members and under two Jounin instructors. The team members are Hyuga Neji," All of Neji's fan girls leaned in hoping their name would be called, "Tenten," The fan girls grumbled, "Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru groaned, "Yamanaka Ino," Ino squealed, "And Uzumaki Naruto." Everyone's head swiveled to look at the bored blond who was staring out of the window. Whispered filled the classroom as Iruka finished the team assignments.

The class room soon cleared out for lunch except team eight (not Neji), who wanted to acquaint themselves with the new arrival. As the made their way down to him, Naruto pulled out some food. To every one's surprise it wasn't typical food. Inside were freshly picked berries and a fire roasted meat. "What that?" Shikamaru asked curiously pointing a the meat.

"Hare." Naruto said enthusiastically and smiled.

"So where are you from?" Asked Tenten taking a seat next to Naruto. Ino sat in front of Naruto backwards on her chair. Shikamaru leaned up on Naruto's desk.

Naruto smiled slightly before answering "I mostly lived in the forests of Konoha with my guardian Aster."

"Don't you have any family?" Ino interjected earning a tab from Tenten as Naruto's face darkened. Naruto shook his head. "Oh, sorry." Ino said softly.

"That's alright." Naruto said smiling a heart wrenching fake smile.

"So what do you specialize in?" Shikamaru interrupted trying to turn the conversation away from painful topics. A look of confusion crossed Naruto's face. Shikamaru sighed "I'm a shadow user, I use shadows in ninjutsu attacks. It's my family's technique. Ino's family technique is body possessions, Tenten is weapons mistress and Neji had the Byakugan. A blood limit that allows the user to see 359 degrees and see chakra paths way and block them with his family's taijutsu."

"Oh," Naruto said, "I specialize at stealth, tracking, hunting, medicine and taijutsu, but I also have a blood limit called Catori or otherwise called spirit. It allows me to shape shift into animals, change my appearance at a thought and draw chakra from others or replenish their chakra reserve."

"That's a useful blood limit." Tenten commented. Naruto just smiled.

The room soon filled as they spoke and Neji, much to his unease took a seat next to Shikamaru and behind Naruto. Neji watched Naruto his lips pursed as he thought. _Naruto would be a great addition to the group._ Unbeknownst to all, Neji had sat outside of the window to listen to their conversation was had become empathetic towards Naruto as he was also an orphan and possessed a blood limit.

"Alright class, now you will meet you Jounin instructors." Iruka said leaving the classroom "I wish you all well." Team five was the first to go, their instructor was Kurenai, and team seven soon left as well as Yamato was their instructor. Suddenly the door flew open nearly of it hinges as a beautiful young man, the much desire Uchiha Itachi appeared. He frantically searched the class room and then his eyes fixated on Naruto and he was absorbed by Naruto's surprised blue eyes.

Naruto had grown, his face was lean and his cheek bones were now prominent. His hair was slightly longer, but still very soft and unruly. His tan had deepened into a golden bronze, his eyes still looked innocent and framed with the same long lashed, his plump cherry lips were more pronounced and his wiry body remained, but it had grown slightly effeminate.

"It's you." They both whispered simultaneously.


End file.
